TDI Danny Fenton
by FireFox09
Summary: Vlad financing the first Season of TDI? That has Danny worried enough to enter and now watch how the game changes with Danny in it. Rated T to be safe.


_**Chapter 1: Plasmius is financing what?!**_

An Asian Canadian with some black hair, in a blue shirt and brown pants tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. "Come on where is this guy." He muttered in annoyance as he checked his watch before turning the intercom on. "Chef I thought you said that he was going to be here five minutes ago!"

A deep military like voice answered him. "Shut it pretty boy! He's on his way up!"

No sooner did he say that did something knock on the guy's door and the man opened the door to see a man in his mid-thirties with shoulder length silver hair and a black business suit. "Chris McClain I take it?" The man asked.

The Asian Canadian smiled. "Thank you for coming Mr. Vlad Masters! I want to thank you for financing what will be the best reality show on TV History!"

Vlad Masters smiled. "Oh it's nothing." He said modestly. "As the man that I am I came to think that people need many kinds of entertainment so I figured why not finance one?"

"So, do you have any other ideas?" Chris asked as they sat down to talk it out.

"Oh I'm sure that you will love them."

_**~In Amity Park, Illinois~**_

Danny Fenton a fourteen year old with Raven black hair and ocean blue eyes dressed up in a white T-Shirt with a red circle and blue jeans was watching TV with his two best friends Tucker Foley an African American in a yellow long sleeve shirt wearing a red beret and black glasses as well as green pants and Samantha 'Sam' Manson a Goth teen with black hair, a black shirt and a skirt with black and purple lines as well as black combat boots.

This was the first time in a long time that he was finally able to do something normal because he has a secret that he keeps from everyone else even his parents and his sister. He has super powers and from an accident in his parents Ghost Lab… That's right, a Ghost Lab.

Due to an accident with their Ghost Portal turning on while he was inside it he somehow became a Halfa, a term for half human-half ghost.

At first he couldn't control his powers but after a few months he finally got it down flat.

"Why can't there be anything on?" Danny complained as they channel surfed.

Tucker fiddled with his PDA. "Actually since it's nearly Summer Vacation we should be getting some new TV Shows on right?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well we can always go outside right guys?"

Danny and Tucker looked at each other in disbelief before looking at Sam. "Whenever we go outside we always risk Ghost Attacks."

"It's not every time." Sam denied.

Danny raised his eyebrow. "Skulker was at the Zoo."

Tucker pitched in. "The Box Ghost appears wherever we go."

"Plus there was Johnny 13 last week at the Monster Truck Rally-."

"Okay I get the point!" Sam interrupted causing Danny and Tucker to collapse in laughter.

"Well I'm just happy to be relaxing." Danny replied once he finished laughing. "No Ghost Attacks, no parents embarrassing me since they're in the lab and in a few weeks no Dash for two months! Nothing can ruin this!"

"Uh you may want to rephrase that." Tucker said pointing at the TV while Sam looked shocked.

Danny looked confused until he saw Vlad on TV with Chris McClain. "_In two weeks we'll be launching Total Drama Island thanks to the finances of Vlad Masters here!_"

"What's Plasmius planning?" Danny muttered before looking at Tucker. "Can you look up Total Drama Island Tuck?"

"Way ahead of you." Tucker replied as he messed with the PDA before it came up. "It's a Reality Survival Show pitting teenagers against each other in a Summer Camp in order to win 100,000 dollars."

"But why would Plasmius finance that?" Sam asked in confusion.

"No clue but whatever it is it can't be good." Danny thought for a bit. "Have they closed up auditions?"

Tucker checked. "Nope it still has room for one more person."

"Then sign me up!" Sam and Tucker gaped at Danny.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked as Tucker did it.

"It sounds tough." Tucker inputted.

Danny laughed. "I fight ghosts every day, so how tough can a Reality Show be?"

Sam gave him a stern look. "It can get tough if one of those cameras catches you going ghost."

Danny winced at that. "Good point." He muttered thinking of the consequences before he brightened up. "I have two weeks to make something to keep my powers inactive while I'm there."

"And what if you need them?" Tucker asked.

"I'll deactivate the device." Danny said like it was no big deal. "We can't let Plasmius go through with whatever he has planned."

Tucker sighed in relief. "Well the Good News is that I managed to get your name in right before someone else could… The Bad News is that now you have to tell your parents."

Now Danny really winced. "Didn't think about that one." He admitted.

"Just overshadow them to make them agree." Tucker suggested.

"I would but well I don't like the thought of doing that." Danny muttered.

Sam put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Well I'm sure that they would jump at the chance of you doing something proactive."

"Proactive? I hunt ghosts and save people!" Danny protested. "What can be more proactive than that?"

"As in something that they would see." Sam deadpanned leaving Danny to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh… Right." He chuckled.

_**~In the Lab~**_

"No!" Maddie Fenton a woman with auburn hair in a teal Hazmat suit and red goggles said firmly after Danny said that. "You are not going!"

"But Mom I already signed up." Danny protested as Tucker held up his PDA to prove it. "Please?"

"Then take your name off." Maddie Fenton said before looking at a huge man in an orange Hazmat Suit as he fidgeted with a device while eating fudge. "Jack, help me out here."

"You heard your mother Danny." Jack Fenton said as he pulled on the wrench.

"Uh he can't take his name off." Sam said as she pointed at the fine print on the website.

"Why didn't you ask us first?" Maddie asked and Danny backed up a bit.

"Because I thought that you would say no." He admitted. "And you were always telling me to apply myself to something so I thought that a competition at a Summer Camp would be good."

Maddie softened up as he said that but she didn't give up. "I want to talk to this McClain-."

"Mom you're pressuring him." A teenage girl with orange hair in a black shirt and blue pants came down carrying a book. "That's why he did this without you knowing."

"Now Jazz-." Jack started but Jazz interrupted him.

"Don't you see that by doing this he wants you guys to be proud?" She said as Danny gaped that she said that while Sam and Tucker chuckled in the background at why Jazz thought that Danny signed up.

… But hey if it would get him in without Overshadowing them then he would take it.

Maddie and Jack Fenton mistook Danny's shocked face to what Jazz actually said and after a bit they said yes.

'_Whew._' Danny mentally sighed. '_Now to just find out what Plasmius has planned._'

_**~Two Weeks Later~**_

Danny was now on a boat heading for the Island with a suitcase and his backpack as well as a Waterproof bracelet that he, Sam and Tucker made to keep his Ghost Powers deactive unless he absolutely needed them.

He might just be in this to stop whatever Plasmius has planned but he also wants to give the other competitors a fair chance.

His parents would be watching from home while he competed and as he waited he thought that it would be nice to try to win while he was here anyway.

To his complete shock he was the first to arrive as he saw Chris McClain. "Danny Fenton welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!"

Danny smiled. "Thanks it's great to be here!" He picked up his bags and walked down the dock. "I'm just surprised that I'm the first here."

"Oh don't worry the others will be here soon." Chris promised as another boat came in, "Beth what's up?"

A girl wearing a green shirt and pink pants with her hair in a ponytail and she had glasses as well as braces, "It's so crushiless to meet you!" She hugged him before saying, "Wow your much shorter in real life!"

"Uh thanks." Chris hated it when people say that.

Beth walked down and smiled at Danny. "Nice to meet you."

Danny returned the smile. "You too Beth."

Then the second camper showed up, "DJ!"

It was an African American Teen with a white hat and a Green shirt, "Yo Chris McClain!" They gave each other high fives, "How's it going? Hey you sure that you have the right place here? Where's the Hot Tub at?"

Chris gave a sly smile, "Yo dog this is it Camp Wawanakwa!"

DJ picked up his bags and walked to where Beth was at before muttering, "Hm. Looked a lot different on the Application Form."

"It did?" Danny asked because when he signed up it said that it was a crummy old Summer Camp.

Chris then turned to the third camper, "Hey Gwen!" He said to the Goth girl that had blue stripes in her black hair and she wore a black skirt along with long black boots and a black shirt that had blue sleeves

"You mean we're staying here?" She asked in disbelief.

'_I wonder if she and Sam would get along._' Danny mentally thought.

"No you're staying here! My crib is an airstream with AC that way!" He pointed towards it while Gwen glared at him.

"I did not sign up for this!"

"Actually you did!" No sooner did he bring the contract out Gwen ripped it up, "The best thing about Lawyers, they make a lot of copies!"

Gwen just shook her head, "I am not staying here to be tortured for the amusement of others!" She went to get back on the boat only to find it gone getting the next camper.

"Cool I hope that you can swim your ride left!"

"… Jerk." Gwen muttered as she walked down.

Danny stepped to the side as she walked past and stood next to Beth.

Then a radio could be heard and a white male teen with a cowboy hat and wearing a unbuttoned pink shirt jumped off the boat, "Chris McClain sup man?" They fist bumped, "It's an honor to meet you man!"

"The Geoffster! Welcome to the Island man!"

"Thanks man!"

"If they say man one more time I'm going to puke." Muttered Gwen.

Danny shrugged. "It could be worse."

Then when Geoff went to stand by everyone Chris said, "Everyone this is Lindsey!"

A white girl with a friendly smile stepped out; she had on a tight red shirt and an orange miniskirt. She also had long blond hair that she wore a blue bandanna over.

Danny found himself staring a bit.

"Not too shabby." Chris whispered into the Camera.

"Hi you look so familiar!" Lindsey said to Chris.

"I'm Chris McClain!" She still looked confused, "The Host of the Show."

"Oh that's where I know you from." She said after a few seconds.

'_… Okay maybe not._' Danny shook his head as the next camper came up.

Another girl with long black hair came out wearing a short brown top and short white shorts while wearing Sunglasses and high heels with the air of being spoiled on her, she took off the Sunglasses before examining the Competition and she smiled, "You might as well hand me the prize money right now Chris these losers look pathetic!"

Some of the others looked pissed at that while Chris said, "You'll wait until the end if you win Heather!"

"If? I will come out on top!" Heather said confidently.

'_… Sam would hate her._'

"Don't get too overconfident." Danny found himself saying.

Heather just rolled her eyes and walked down the deck.

Then they heard Rock music and they turned to see a teen with a green Mohawk and a black shirt with a skull on it a spiked Dog collar and several piercings on his face.

"Duncan dude!"

"I don't like surprises!" Duncan stated and Danny was strongly reminded of Dash Baxter, even if this guy is smarter than Dash.

"Yeah your parole officer warned me about that, he also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to Juvie!" Chris said with a smirk.

Duncan snorted, "Okay then." Then he walked past Heather, "Meet you by the Campfire Gorgeous!"

"Drop dead you goof!" Was all that Heather said before she walked towards the end of the dock, "I'm calling my parents, you cannot make me stay here!"

Chris held up the Contract with a smirk and everyone turned to the boat to see a guy water skiing in a red jogging suit, "Ladies and Gentlemen Tyler!"

At that moment Tyler slipped and he went flying into the luggage causing Danny, Beth, DJ and Gwen to wince and moan in pain while one of the bags landed in the water causing it to splash onto Heather and she looked furious.

"Wicked Wipeout man!" Chris shouted as Tyler got up.

Then there was heavy breathing behind Chris and everyone looked at the newest arrival to see an orange haired teen with taped glasses and wearing a blue shirt that had a hamburger on it.

"Welcome to Camp Harold!" Harold gazed off into the distance.

"What's he looking at?" Beth asked.

"I have no clue." Danny muttered.

"So you mean that this show is at a yucky summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" He asked.

"You got it!"

"Yes! This is so much more favorable to my skills." Chris made a face as Harold walked away.

"Contestant number ten is Trent!" Chris introduced.

Trent carried a guitar case with him and he wore a camouflage shirt with a hand print on it.

"Hey good to meet you man I saw you on that Figure Skating show!" They fist bumped.

"Hey thanks man I knew that I rocked that show!"

Beth gasped, "I saw that! One of the contestants dropped their partner on her head! They got immunity that way."

"Lucky I hope that I get dropped on my head!" Harold exclaimed.

"Me too!" Agreed Lindsay.

Danny edged away from them wondering what he got himself into.

"So this is it?" Asked Trent he looked at everyone, "Alrighty then."

But as he stood with everyone he smiled at Gwen but when he looked away Gwen smiled as well.

Contestant number eleven was a blonde girl carrying a surf board wearing a light blue hoodie, "Hey what's up?" She asked as she walked up.

"Alright our surfer chick Bridgette is here!"

"Pft! Nice board this ain't Malibu honey!" Said Duncan.

"I thought that we were going to be on the Beach."

"We are!" Danny looked around as Chris said that.

"This is a beach?" He found himself asking out loud getting a snort from some of the Campers.

Chris scowled but Bridgette bent down to pick up her bag and she accidently hit Chris in the head with her surfboard.

"Ow! Darn it that hurts!" He complained.

"Hey guys!" She said.

"Hey!" Geoff said, "I'm Geoff!"

"Hey!" Bridgette turned around causing everyone to duck because her surfboard nearly smacked their head.

"Darn, watch the board!" Harold warned her.

"I'm Beth!"

Bridgette turned around again and everyone ducked so Danny walked up. "I'm Danny-!" He was cut off by being smacked by the board landing in the water.

"Sorry." Bridgette apologized helping him back up to the dock.

"It's okay." Danny shook his head to get the water out of his hair.

"Okay we all met Surfer girl, can we get on with the show please?" Heather muttered in annoyance.

''Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning!" Said Duncan earning a few laughs.

"Get bent!" She said.

Then the twelfth Contestant arrived, "Our next Camper is Noah!"

"You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?" Asked Noah in a cynical voice.

"I'm sure that someone got them!" Chris really didn't care about that.

"Good is this where we're staying?" Noah asked.

Duncan cracked his knuckles, "No it's your mother's house and we're throwing a party!"

Noah rolled his eyes, "Cute, those piercings are original, did you do them yourself?"

Duncan gave an evil grin and pulled out a needle from who knows where and grabbed Noah's lower lip, "Yeah you want one?"

"No thanks can I have my lip back please?" He mumbled coherently before Duncan let go, "Thanks."

'_Note to self don't piss off Duncan._' Danny thought with wide eyes.

Then the boat headed back with a black teenage woman that had long black hair tied into a ponytail and she wore a white shirt with pineapples on it, "What's up y'all? Leshawna's in the house!"

Harold gasped at seeing her.

"Yo baby how's it going? What's up?" She gave Chris a high five before she turned towards the cast, "Just save yourselves the trouble and quit now because I came to win!" Unlike Heather she was being friendly about it.

Then she approached DJ, "Yo what's up my brother give me some sugar baby!" They high fived each other.

Harold continued to stare at Leshawna, "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before!"

"Excuse me?" She asked with a smile.

"You're real big and loud!" He smiled like he was giving a compliment causing Danny to do a face palm and step away from the ticking time bomb.

"What did you just say to me?!" Everyone backed up a bit as Leshawna raised her voice, "Oh no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet I'll show you big!" She went to lunge at Harold but DJ and Bridgette ran forward and held her back while Harold got in a cheesy Karate pose.

"Alright settle down!" Chris ordered causing Leshawna to calm down while Harold smiled sheepishly at her.

The boat stopped again to show. It dropped off two girls in identical black and white striped shirts along with pink shorts the difference was one of them was white and chunky and the other was black and skinny.

"Ladies! Katie! Sadie! Welcome to your new home for eight weeks!"

The skinny girl smiled, "Oh my gosh Sadie look! It's a summer camp!"

Sadie clapped, "Okay I always wanted to go to summer camp!" They hugged each other and screamed causing the other campers as well as Chris to get annoyed looks.

"This is going to be a long summer." Heather muttered.

"Amen to that." Danny rubbed his ear in pain.

The boat passed by again and a white kid with a blue ski hat and a green goodie and blue pants stepped off, "Ezekiel what's up man?"

He looked up, "I think I see a bird!"

Danny did his second face palm for the day.

Trent laughed while Gwen shook her head.

Chris sighed and whispered to Ezekiel, "Okay look dude; I know that you don't get out much! Been home schooled your whole life and you were raised by freaky prairie people! Just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early okay?"

Ezekiel nodded, "Yes sir!" He walked to the other campers

Then a kid with brown hair stepped off wearing a white shirt with a red and green stripe on it, "Cody, the Codester the Codmeister!" They did the finger guns.

"Dude, psyched to be here man and I see that the ladies here have already arrived!" Apparently he thought of himself as some sort of ladies' man and he went to say something to Leshawna but she said in good humor, "Save it short stuff."

Danny was strongly reminded of Tucker back home.

Then a big boned girl with a mole above her lip held a bag while wearing blue gym clothes, "Eva, nice." Said Chris as she walked past him, "Glad you could make it."

Cody held up his hand for a high five but she dropped her bag on his foot, "**OW!**" He held his foot in pain, "What's in their dumbbells?"

She didn't even look at him, "Yes."

Duncan looked at DJ, "She's all yours man!"

"**WAHOO!**" Everyone turned to see an overweight guy with blonde hair wearing a white shirt that had a Canadian leaf on it, "Chris what's happening?!" He laughed, "This is awesome! **WAHOO!**"

"**OWEN WELCOME!**" Chris shouted trying to match his enthusiasm

Owen picked Chris up in a huge bear hug, "Awesome to be here man!" Chris looked like he was in pain, "Yeah! Man this is just so…."

"Awesome?" Gwen asked guessing what he was going to say.

"Yes awesome! **WAHOO!**" If possible he got happier, "Are you going to be on my team?"

"Gee I sure hope so!" Gwen said her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"**WAHOO!**"

"You about finished?" Chris asked and Owen let him go.

"Sorry dude I'm just so psyched!"

"Cool."

Owen walked over. "I'm Danny." He held out his hand and Owen shook it so vigorously that Danny wondered if his arm was coming off.

"Nice to meet you I'm Owen!" Owen said enthusiastically.

"Here comes Courtney!" Announced Chris

Courtney was a light dark-skinned woman with brown hair and she wore a grey shirt, "Thank you." She said as Chris helped her off the boat and approached the campers, "Hi you must be the other contestants it's really nice to meet you all!"

"How's it going? I'm Owen!"

"Nice to meet you Ooooowow!" She looked back at the boat to see another guy get off it was a tanned teen with a green shirt wearing a necklace like Chris's and he had worn blue jeans. All of the girls were drooling over him even Owen which disturbed some of the guys.

"This is Justin! Welcome to Total Drama Island!" They fist bumped

"Thanks Chris this is great!" He said with a smile

"Just so you know we picked you based entirely on your looks!"

"I can deal with that!" With that Justin walked over to the other campers

Owen ran up, "I like your pants!"

"Thanks man!"

"Cause they look like they're worn out," He laughed a bit, "did you buy them like that?"

"Uh no just had them for a while!" He answered.

"Oh cool!" Then Owen turned and smacked his forehead, "Stupid!"

"Hey everyone, here comes Izzy!" A orange haired girl wearing a green top and a green skirt was riding the boat.

She waved, "Hi Chris! Hi other campers! Hi-!" Whatever else she was going to say was cut off when she fell off the boat and hit her jaw on the dock before she fell into the water.

Danny winced at that one. "That had to hurt."

"Ooh that was bad!" Commented Tyler with a laugh.

Courtney ran to the edge of the Dock, "Guys she could be seriously hurt!" She pulled Izzy up.

Izzy shook her head to get the water out, "That felt so good!" At this point everyone was looking at her in confusion, "Except for hitting my chin! Is this a Summer Camp?! That is so cool! Do you have paper Mache here? Are we having Lunch soon?" She asked all of that in five seconds.

Owen just heard the last one, "That is a good call."

Chris smiled, "First things first! Since all twenty four campers are here we need a group picture for a promo! Everyone on the end of the Dock!"

Everyone listened to him and got into position while Chris got on the boat with a Camera, "Okay one, two and three!" He clicked it, "Oops forgot the Lens Cap!" He took it off, "Okay hold that pose! One, tw- oh wait the cards full hang on!"

"You have to be kidding me." Danny muttered.

Leshawna rolled her eyes, "Come on man, my face is starting to freeze!"

"Got it! Okay everyone say 'Wawanakwa'!"

"Wawanakwa-Wahhh!" The docks crumbled under their weight while Chris took the picture.

Chris laughed, "Okay guys dry off and meet up in the campfire pit in ten!"

"… I already hate that guy."

_**~Back in Amity Park~**_

Jack and Maddie were a little worried for Danny after they saw a few of the contestants but Jazz assured them that he would be fine.

"Man I hope he wins." Tucker whispered to Sam.

"Tucker he's not there to win." Sam reminded him.

"I know but it would still be cool."

"I don't like that Heather girl." Maddie muttered.

"I like that Owen fellow." Jack inputted.

"I like Lindsey." Tucker said with some drool coming out before Sam shook her head.

"Remember we're to support Danny any way possible."

"I know but it's still fun to watch this." Tucker sat back with his arms behind his head.

After a moment's hesitation Sam followed suit.

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think? I hope that you like it.**


End file.
